


Источники или Фильм?

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Decembrists | декабристы, Embedded Images, Gen, Tests, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: В великом и могучем фэндоме Толкина есть толкинисты «по книге» и «по фильму». В конце 2019 года в связи с выходом фильма «Союз спасения» наш фэндом оказался в таком же положении. Дело в том, что события, происходящие в фильме, не всегда опираются на какие-либо источники, но являются подчас лишь плодом фантазии сценаристов. Сегодня мы предлагаем Вам попробовать отличить одно от другого, чтобы выяснить, насколько глубоко Вы вовлечены в дела Тайных обществ.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Союз Спасения: Челлендж 2021





	Источники или Фильм?

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** переход на сторонний сайт  
>  **Размещение:** с указанием команды

     [](https://madte.st/7b91ca7c-95f3-4ce2-837d-761ec80a80c2)

  



End file.
